


Sick Day

by Naughtyplier



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, cuddly Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier





	Sick Day

“Babe, I don’t care what you say, I am going to stay here and take care of you. You are more important than fans, sweets.” Coughing up a lung and sounding like a Jewish mother whose been smoking her whole life, I shake my head, refusing to let him stay here to take care of me.  
“Danny, you have fans to meet, things to sign, and Awin to torment. Go Daddy! Pwease go! You don’t want to disappoint them!” He comes over by me and kisses my forehead.  
“Princess, you’re running a fever. No way in hell am I leaving you like this. I’m staying.” I lay back in bed, sniffling and coughing. He kisses my cheek and I give him a dirty look.  
“You know how important it is to your fans to meet you.” I say then cough again, and glare at him more.  
“Don’t give me that look, Baby girl. I’m not leaving you here like this. I’m sorry to my fans, but you are more important than them. I’m going to go tell Arin what’s up and I’m planting my ass here. Besides, it’s Sunday. Things are dying down today anyway, and you know how you get bored on Sundays at cons.”  
“Don’t play that ‘you get bored on Sundays at cons anyway’ card on me.” He raises his eyebrow. “You still have fans out there who have yet to meet you, who probably spent all their money JUST to meet you. It isn’t fair to them.” Danny crosses his arms.  
“You shouldn’t be getting so angry with Daddy about wanting to stay here to take care of you, baby. I would feel better staying here taking care of you than going to the con and leaving you behind. I’d be worrying about you all day. I’m staying here.” Feeling defeated, I curl up in the fetal position in bed and l groan in misery.  
“Okay. I have no control over what you do anyway, so stay if you want to.” I grumble.  
“Come on, admit it. You want me here anyway.” I glare at him and growl, and then smile slightly. “That’s what I thought Princess. I’m going to tell Arin and I’ll be right back, okay?”  
“Okay Daddy.” 

I start to doze off, then hear Dan come back in the room and crawl into bed behind me. I feel his arms wrap around my torso.  
“Hi baby girl.” I grab onto his hand and he kisses my neck.  
“Hey.” I say a little sad. I really want him to go, but I do want him to stay with me too. But I feel so bad for his fans.  
“Hey. What’s wrong? Besides being sick of course.” I turn around to face him.  
“I can’t help but feel I’m being selfish by keeping you here when you have fans that are dying to meet you. I mean, as adamant as I am to have you go out there, of course I want you to be with me, but I can’t help but feel selfish for you being here…instead of there.” He pushes some of my hair out of my face and kisses my cheek.  
“Hey now, babes. You’re not selfish. If anything I’m kind of a jerk for ditching today. Do I have fans that want to meet me? Yes. But I would feel horrible for leaving you behind all day with snotty nosed Kleenexes and no food.” I smile and kiss his cheek.  
“I wish I could kiss your lips.” I say.  
“I’m willing to take the risk and suffer the same way you are, you know pumpkin.” He responds, and then kisses my lips softly.  
“You are now infected! Muahahahaha! But…you know how we are with our sex drives…nothing is barely ‘just a kiss’ with us.”  
“We are major sluts for each other aren’t we Baby girl?”  
“Only for you though, Daddy.” He bites my neck and I moan softly.  
“Good, Princess. Do you need anything love?” I slip off his leather jacket and unbutton his plaid shirt and rest my head on his bare chest.  
“Just this for right now. Also to not die from this cough. Maybe pizza later.” I say starting to cough again. I fall asleep to him rubbing my back.

I wake up an hour and a half later to Danny’s hair brushing against my face and his lips on my forehead. I open my eyes and he’s standing at my bedside.  
“I think your fever has gone down babe.” He has a box in his hands. He turns around and puts the box on the other bed, and I sit up and grab his ass and he jumps a little.  
“Baby girl! Naughty!” He chuckles.  
“You know you like it!” I laugh hardily and he brings the box and sets it on my lap. It’s pepperoni, mushroom and extra sausage pizza, and with stuffed crust. I’m drooling.  
“I thought I’d get your favorite, sweets.” Danny crawls back in bed and takes a piece and feeds it to me.  
“You are the fucking best, I swear babe.” He kisses my cheek then bites my earlobe.  
“Mmmm. Daddy always knows what’s best for his baby girl.” I glare at him after he says that, and he smirks.  
“Even when I look, feel and sound my worst, you still get turned on by me?” He feeds me another bite of pizza.  
“Well, you’re still Molly. My Molly. Even at your worst, you are still my baby girl. And I love her regardless.” He kisses my cheek hard enough to push me over a little.  
“And I love you regardless, Daddy.” He kisses the side of my head and feeds me more pizza.  
“It seems like we’re majorly taking our kink out of the bedroom and using it in our daily lives.” I take a slice of pizza and start feeding him.  
“Is that a bad thing?” I ask. I rub my nose against his.  
“No, definitely not; just an observation. But let me know if it makes you uncomfortable.” I put the pizza box to the floor and wrap my legs around his waist.  
“Mmmmm. Never uncomfortable to call you Daddy.” He bites his bottom lip and has that look of hunger in his eyes.  
“Really now?” He says slyly. He places his hand on my lower back and slides down and squeezes my ass. I start giggling.  
“Hey! What are you doing, I’m sick! You’ll catch what I have even more. I don’t want my poor Daddy to get sick now.” I say pouting and caressing his face. He puts his hand on my forehead and his jaw drops.  
“Oh my Miss Molly. You’re fever is back!” I decide to go along with his sarcasm and drop to a seductive tone.  
“Oh no, whatever shall we do, Dr. Sexbang? What will cure me?” He snuggles me closely to him.  
“Some Daddy snuggles.” He kisses all over my face, making me giggle. “And Daddy kissies.” He gets tea, cough drops and Dayquil out. “Maybe some tea and cold medicine too. I got some while I was out getting pizza.” He smiles. He’s so sweet and I love him so much. I look at him for a minute to take in his beauty. I sigh deeply.  
“What would I ever do without my Dannykins?” I ask.  
“What would I ever do without my Miss Molly Dolly?” He kisses my forehead and boops my nose.  
“Well, you wouldn’t have anyone to buy pizza for when they’re sick. That’s one thing!” I chuckle, but he has a semi serious look on his face. He grabs my hand.  
“I’m serious Molls. I love you so much. I never want to lose you. For the first time I feel like I really need someone, and that someone is you. I don’t mean to scare you when I say that, but you just fill that void for me. You know how often Arin says we are perfect for each other?”  
“Whoa, really? I’m a little surprised by that!” I say excitedly.  
“Oh yeah. He says it quite often. You get along with all of us; you’re one of the guys, but very girly at the same time. You and I get each other. We’ve been great friends for the longest time, so to have that along with our relationship is amazing. You…you get me. You can read me like a book. You know when I’m having an off day; you always know the perfect thing to say to me at the perfect time. You’re just perfect for me. We’re so in sync. You want to know what Arin said to me when you and I met at the con, and you were ‘just a fan’?” I raise my eyebrow.  
“What did he say?”  
“He said that if I didn’t approach you and talk to you that I might miss out on what could be the best woman for me. He also said that he knew it sounded strange, but he just had a feeling about you. He got that just from us exchanging a few sentences with each other.” We look at each other. He has that sparkle in his eye that always turns me into a giddy litte girl.  
“You’re incredible, you know that, Daddy?” I say. He laughs. “No. I really mean it. You are everything I could ever want in a man. You are so laid back and relaxed. You don’t let things get to you. You’re a nerd. You’re a hippie. You are a rock star. You love Rush.” I giggle.  
“There has to be something more than that, little one.” He says.  
“It’s incredible to know that you need me just as much as I need you. You’re my rock. You are always there for me no matter what; NO matter what. You are always honest, loyal and kind. You never take any moment for granted; you love life. Even the bad times because you take those moments and try to learn something from it. You don’t regret anything. Or try not to at least! I just love you. I love you for staying here just to take care of me today. I can’t thank you enough for that.” I give him a warm smile.  
“My Molly Dolly is sick. I couldn’t leave her like that. Sure, there will be some pissed off fans, but if they are the fans they claim to be, they’ll understand.”  
“And if they don’t understand?” I raise my eyebrow and await a sarcastic response.  
“Well then they can simply fuck off, my love; because they don’t get me. They really don’t understand that as high of a priority as they are to me, my little pumpkin is higher on the list, so if they don’t get that then to hell with all of them! Muahahaha!” I giggle and unbutton his flannel and rest my head on his chest. He gives me a funny look.  
“I always think it’s silly you do that; unbutton my shirt then snuggle.” He says.  
“What?! I wike skin-to-skin contact. Don’t judge me!” I bite a random spot on his chest.  
“Ow! Goddamn, you little stinker!” He laughs as I hold him closer to me.  
“That’s also another thing I love; your laugh. Lowers my stress levels immensely.” He looks at me, smiles and kisses the top of my head.  
“I love you baby girl. So much.” He says tiredly.  
“Mmmm. I wuv you too Daddy.” I say as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
